In the past there have been many attempts to provide protective facial devices for a variety of reasons. Some facial devices protected only the oral cavity, while other devices protected both the oral and nasal cavities. There are devices which protected the facial cavities from solids only, allowing liquids and air to enter into the facial cavities. Still other devices prevented solids, liquids and air from entering the nasal or oral cavity altogether.
Heretofore, the art has been without a protective facial device which covers both the oral and nasal cavities, thereby preventing liquids or solids from entering the facial cavities, while allowing air to enter the nasal cavity only. Such a protective facial device has a myriad of uses, including preventing the the spread of germs, bacteria and viruses, preventing dust particles or potentially toxic sprayed liquids from entering the facial cavities and protecting the facial cavities from extreme weather conditions. Virtually anyone needing facial protection from solids, particles, sprayed liquids, liquids or air will have use for such a device.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of this invention to provide a protective facial mask which prevents solids or liquids from entering the facial cavities while allowing air to enter the nasal cavity only.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a protective facial mask which is self-adjusting and secures itself to the user's head comfortably.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a protective facial mask which filters air entering into the nasal cavity.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a protective facial mask which can easily be put on and taken off by the user.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a protective facial mask that is particularly well adapted to ease and economy of manufacture.